Love Me Bloody
by BloodyBad23
Summary: Elena Gilbert is entering her senior year of high school with her two best friends. But after meeting Damon Salvatore, she isn't safe from his blood lust or obsessive behavior. Watch as her darkest fears and desires unravel, and see if Damon can over come his need to have her, or if it will consume them both. ( Mature audience, story may develop into a more sexual plot).
1. Chapter 1- Are You Scared?

Chapter one

Are You Scared?

"Elena Gilbert get your ass out of bed, you're going to be late for school!"

Elena shot up hearing Jenna roaring from the hallway almost falling off of her queen-sized bed.

"Coming Jenna!" She yelled back scrambling to her feet, saying a silent prayer that she opted to take a shower the night before. Elena quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a burgundy long sleeve shirt, turning this way and that in front of her mirror while quickly running a brush through her hair. She smiled to herself thinking about how it was senior year, she was going to graduate and get out there in the world with Bonnie and Caroline at her side. Things have changed since Bonnie discovered she was a witch, but the three of them were thick as thieves. They had managed to pull through the break-ups, the deaths of Elena's parents, everything. Elena grabbed her bag and flew down the stairs, rounding the corner she suddenly ran smack into Alaric and Jenna who were just as shocked at being interrupted in what seemed to be an intimate moment.

"Shi.. er…Crap. Sorry Rick I didn't see you there!" She quickly scuffled past both of them avoiding eye contact as she grabbed a piece of toast from the table and waved to Jeremy who seemed to be half drowning in a bowl of cereal. Quickly throwing the door open, she came face to face with an open-mouthed Bonnie who was just about to knock.

"Great you're here, let's go!" Elena Smiled broadly gesturing behind her and making a gagging noise as she slammed the door behind them.

At School

Elena sighed entering her first class, she despised History but the guidance counselors swear up and down that it's important for their future, and they need to better themselves and learn about the past, yada yada. Just as she began to walk into class following Caroline and Bonnie, she gasped feeling a hand grab her wrist and pull her at an inhuman speed and shoving her up against the lockers behind the door. Looking up she was met with piercing blue eyes under thick eyebrows that were knit together in confusion and shock. A strong pulsating jaw, and full lips that were slightly hung open. Before Elena could fully gain composure and demand to know what he thought he was doing, the stranger spoke.

"K.. Katherine?!" The stranger sounded angry, and his increasing grip did nothing to hide it.

"Wait who?! My name's Elena, I don't even know you." Elena stumbled over her words trying to gain composure, immediately forgetting this man's utter gorgeousness and replacing it with rage of her own. She took advantage of his shock and freed her arms, as she went to step around him he blocked her way again, this time with a slight devilish smirk.

"I'm sorry. You reminded me of someone.… My names Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Good for you." Elena grumbled shoving past him with her shoulder, she gasped feeling him grab her arm once again and watched carefully as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Don't worry, soon you'll find it hard to forget that name. You might even be screaming it" Elena's lips quivered as an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, whether it was shock at his forwardness or utter fear she didn't know. Who did he think he was? Damon grinned seeing her squirming and quickly released her, holding eye contact as he began to back up, and then slowly turned on his heel without another glance. Just as she tore his eyes from him she was met by Alaric's worried stare.

"Are you okay? What did Damon say?"

"Nothing... how do you know him?" Elena questioned herself why she just lied, why would she protect someone who's clear psychotic?

"He's an old friend of mine, his... Uncle Zack owns the old Salvatore boarding house. Damon and his brother Stefan are visiting." Alaric shrugged and gestured for Elena to come into the classroom as the bell rang through the halls. Elena walked quickly to her seat beside Bonnie who was still absorbed in what seemed like a complicated conversation with Caroline, Matt, and Tyler about the plans for all of them to go to the bonfire that night. Elena sighed and looked out the window, replaying her meeting with Damon over and over. By the time the bell rung she felt even more at unease then earlier because no matter what she said to herself, his words haunted her.

Bonfire

Elena covered her mouth trying to muffle her laughter as Bonnie tried to reason with a plastered Caroline on why it would be a bad idea to go home with an equally plastered Tyler. She wasn't drunk but she was damn close, Matt had his arm draped over her shoulders and normally she would argue with him over it but at this point she didn't care. "It's senior year!" She kept telling herself. After Bonnie convinced Caroline to call and Uber, She skillfully convinced Matt to drive Tyler home as well.

"Bonnie Bennett you are truly a magician!" Elena slurred out giggling at the ironic statement. Bonnie laughed with her shaking her head not even bothering to correct her. Elena smiled shoving her cup into Bonnie's hands.

"I gotta pee then we should leave before your peeling me off the ground" she giggled again and before Bonnie could respond she took off towards the woods clearly on a mission. As she tripped over a snarled branch she heard a soft chuckle from behind her. Spinning around to see who was following her she gasped as she suddenly fell backwards.

"Shit.." She grumbled slowly climbing back to her feet, clearly, she was drunker then she originally thought. Rubbing her head she turned and before she could scream a hand was clamped over her mouth and she swore she saw those piercing blue eyes before she felt teeth rip into her neck. Then it was all black.

Hello readers! I'm starting a whole new story, one that will be deeper and darker then before and I promise I will finish this one. It's going to be different from the last, but as always I'm Delena so that is all that needs to be said ;)


	2. Chapter 2- It's only the Beginning

Chapter 2

Don't be Afraid- It's Only the Beginning

Elena groaned in agony as she began to move her aching limbs, she squinted blinking over and over trying to adjust her eyes to the dimmed lighting.

"Where am I?" she tried to say but it came out raspy and barely audible. She tried to sit up but her body was so weak she felt as if she was being weighed down by bricks. She whimpered as she rolled into a sitting position and surveyed her surroundings. She pulled at her wrists starting to panic seeing that they were shackled to the wall behind her, it appeared to be a holding cell of some sort she concluded as she took in the vast brick walls surrounding her, the high ceilings, the iron door with the small bared window that she guessed was locked on the outside.

"hello?" Elena called out and winced at the pain that flew threw her body, but she wouldn't dare take in her injuries. She could taste metal in her mouth and smell the over powering aroma of blood coming from her body. By the feel of it however, the blood was dried on her skin and probably stained in her clothing so she had no way of knowing how long she had been in this cell. Elena flinched hearing the sliding of metal as the door suddenly sprang open, there was a gust of air that sent her fair flying, but as she waited nervously to see her captor, nobody was there. Elena struggled to stand up when suddenly she felt a hand reach out and yank her to her feet, she screamed in spite of herself and thrashed at the person restraining her.

"Stop fighting me, you were on vervain so you must know about vampires and how pointless it is to fight me. But if I might add that was a mean little trick." Elena stilled as her eyes settled on Damon's unamused features and was immediately overcome with anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about you psycho? Vervain? Vampires? Your fucking crazy! Did you attack me in the woods? Where am I?!" Elena was screaming to the best of her ability while trying to yank her hands free of Damon's firm grasp, but with each tug his grip got tighter until his hands were biting into her wrists harder than the shackles. Suddenly he shook her violently and growled, ceasing her struggles. Elena gasped in horror seeing his eyes become bloodshot, the veins underneath his eyes pulsating through his skin, and his k-9 teeth extended sharp as knives peeking from underneath his upper lip.

"w-wh- what are YOU?" She stuttered her legs going limp and the room spinning. Damon rolled his eyes and lunged forward ripping into her neck as she screeched at the top of her lungs. He threw his head back with a satisfied groaned and gripping her chin he brushed the tears away that were now rolling free.

"Shhh It was just a taste." Damon began and waited for her to meet his eyes.

"Calm down, your fine. You won't be afraid. I'm going to feed you a little of my blood so you don't pass out. Then we are going to have a little chat, and you're going to be completely honest with me. And you're going to behave for me, got it?" Damon smoothly compelled Elena and waited until she nodded and repeated the words back to him before he bit into his wrist and placed it at her lips. After a small nod of encouragement, she drank for a few minutes before he pulled his arm away at sat her in the chair against the wall, leaving her wrists shackled.

Elena sat in silence watching as Damon pulled the other chair forward sitting directly in front of her. She wasn't moving, why wasn't she trying to escape?

"What are you?" she demanded as Damon observed her tilting his head in what seemed like awe.

"A vampire. Why do you look like Katherine?" he asked equally puzzled and confused.

"I don't know who Katherine is I swear. I was adopted though, my real parents are Johnathan Gilbert and Isobel, Alaric's ex-wife" Elena's eyes widened in shock at her honesty, she didn't even know him! Why was she telling him all of this?!

"Mm. I see. So, the little slut must have had a child before she was turned…" Damon trailed off mentally ticking off the different possibilities but quickly recovered.

"Who gave you vervain?" He continued arching an eyebrow. "And remember- complete honestly Elena" He drawled out the syllables of her name making her shake to the core.

"I don't know what vervain is or what it's for, honestly." She replied her lips beginning to quiver. "are you going to kill me?" She whispered looking straight into his eyes searching for any flicker of emotion.

"Maybe later. I want to play with you first." She shivered watching a slow smirk roll over his lips, she sensed this was only a half-truth; but which part was a lie?

She flinched as Damon moved from the chair and approached her placing hands on either one of the arm rests and breathing in her sent slowly. He lowered his nose to her neck breathing in even more deeply.

"Mmm you smell good little Elena." He drawled and rolled his tongue over her neck at the left-over blood from her now healed wound. "taste even better… a little innocent. Tell me Elena, are you a virgin?" a smirk played at his lips as he met her eyes waiting for a response.

"Y-Yes. "She stammered and blushed avoiding his eyes. "How long have I been here?" She asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Only three days, everyone is very worried about you but until I figure out who is supplying the vervain you have to stay with me." He said with a small disapproving shake of his head. He reached down and skillfully unlocked the shackles on her wrists. And then grasped her chin tightly making her meet his eyes.

"You will not try to leave or escape unless I say it's okay." He compelled her simply and then turned on his heel. "pick a room, they all have their own bathroom and you are extremely tempting with your blood all over your clothes. If you'd like I'd be more than happy to help you out of them. but I don't think I'd be able to hold back from popping that bright red cherry of yours. "He turned with a smirk looking her up and down before disappearing; leaving Elena stunned. She slowly stood as she heard the upstairs door slam shut. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the leaf of vervain that had been there. Not only does she drink it every day due to Alaric's constant nagging, but she kept some with her at all times. Looks like it's not for your immune system she thought.

"Game on Salvatore." She said with a smirk of her own.


	3. Chapter 3- Let The Games Begin

Chapter 3

Let the Games Begin

Elena shoved the vervain deep into her back pocket again tore a little piece off shoving it into her shoe just in case. She crept quickly through the door and navigated her way through the dungeon-like basement until she was up the stairs and standing in the middle of the vast Victorian space that was the Salvatore Boarding house. She let out a sigh of relief find her phone and purse by the front door.

"What a dick." Elena muttered quickly grabbing her stuff, knowing full well whatever mind trick he thought he did, it would have been torturing to see her phone and not be able to leave or call for help. She quickly picked up her cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind while slowly inching open the front door and peaking around to checkout her surroundings.

"Hello?" Alaric's voice sounded confused.

"Alaric! Where are you, I need help. Listen Da- wait, Why the FUCK didn't you tell me about vampires?! What's with this vervain shit?!" Elena was scolding as she began to sprint to the wood line to stay hidden from sight, then she quickly stuck to the out-skirts as she began half sprinting towards town.

"Woah Elena wait- were you kidnapped by a vampire? Who? Listen there's a lot you don't know. I need to know where you are!" Elena paused momentarily hearing the hysteria building in his voice; which only made her own anxiety flare.

"It was D-" suddenly she paused when there was a fumbling on the other line.

"Elena?" Damon drew out the syllables of her name but this time she could hear an actual hint of surprise.

"H-how..." She stuttered

"No questions. Where are you?" Damon snapped, definitely pissed.

"Fuck. You." Elena spat back at him and slammed her phone into the ground stomping on it again and again, abandoning her stuff and sprinting towards town as fast as she could. Was Alaric in on this? How was she supposed to know who to trust?

By the time Elena slowed enough to view her surroundings, she found herself on Matt Donavan's doorstep. She sighed to herself knowing it will forever be awkward between them because of their brief relationship, the break-up and then the night they both got a little too drunk after prom last year and ended up waking up the next day dazed and naked in Tyler Lockwood's bed. Elena grimaced and rapidly began knocking in spite of her unease.

Matt quickly opened the door and paused looking confused the relieved as he swept Elena into a bear hug pulling her inside.

"Jesus Elena where have you been? Everyone has been out looking for you, it's been three fucking days!"

"Matt, I know listen I have to tell you-Three Days?"

Elena moved in a daze trying to sort through all the new information as Matt ushered her inside and into the chair in the kitchen draping a blanket over her shoulders and briefly apologizing for lack of food but heated up some left-over pizza putting it in front of her.

"Elena focus, I can tell you've been through hell, but you have to tell me what happened to you. You're covered in blood. I should call Sheriff Forbes-"

"NO!" Elena shouted at the mention of calling the police.

"Listen I- I'll tell you everything, but I need a shower. But Please Matt don't tell ANYONE I am here. Nobody. I don't know who I can trust. Please Promise me Matt." Elena pleaded grabbing at his hands. Matt grimaced and finally caved.

"Fine Elena I won't tell anyone but you better shower then we are going to talk and you're going to eat too." Matt quickly lead Elena to the bathroom, bringing her some clothes of his and quickly dismissing himself telling her he would be right outside.

Elena closed the door and quickly undressed and closed her eyes in bliss as she stepped under the scalding water; surprised at how good it felt against her aching muscles. She gasped in pain as her fingers grazed the bite on her neck. "How can vampires be real" She wondered aloud, her mind racing. Just then she heard a creaking of the door and before she could turn around she felt a hand close around her neck from the back and shove her into the wall opposite the shower faucet; the intruders other hand smothering her cry.

"Don't make a sound you little bitch" Damon growled into her ear skillfully avoiding the water but pressing his fully clothes body right up against Elena's naked back. Elena shivered but kept quiet.

"Mm good girl..." He drawled and released her mouth only to slide his hand down and paw at her breasts.

"Please stop." Elena whimpered biting her lip.

"You sure?" He whispered as he pulled against her now hardened nipples. "Seems like you are enjoying it"

"Stop." Elena said more forcefully and tried to pull herself from under him.

Damon grabbed her neck tighter and grazed his fangs against her shoulder causing Elena to freeze.

"Don't. Fucking. Move." He growled and slowly dipped his hand down over her stomach and between her shaking thighs rubbing two fingers up and down her slit before abruptly shoving them inside her and moving them in and out at an in-human pace.

Elena bit her lip harder crying at the intrusion but didn't dare move as she felt Damon's fangs slightly piercing her skin as blood rolled down her chest and back.

Damon smirked as he felt Elena's hips began to loosen from the firm stance and start to tilt into his thrusts. "Mm you do like it huh?"

Elena refused to respond but couldn't hold back the small moan that left her lips as her fingered her harder. It was like nothing she ever felt before.

Damon abrupty withdrew his hand and swirled her around shoving her back against the wall. Elena gasped in horror seeing his red eyes and fangs.

"Bad girls don't get to cum, they get punished." Damon growled before lunging and biting into Elena breast holding his hand over her mouth to smother her cries until all went black.


End file.
